Coraline's Guitar Teacher
by Delorean7
Summary: When Coraline Jones is left without a music teacher, she turns to the last resort she could think of. My first story, cut me some slack.
1. BASIC CHORD' MAGAZINE

**Hey guys and gals, first off, this is my first story on FanFic, so soz if its trashy. Please enjoy.**

**BTW I don't own Coraline or any of the characters. All rights reserved to the guys who made it.**

**But I did make up 'BASIC CHORD MAGAZINE'.**

**Mel Jones sat at her laptop, typing away like there was no tomorrow. Ever since the publishing of her first gardening catalogue, her and Charlie had been working non-stop to make their second one twice as good. She was halfway down the page when she suddenly heard the door slam, there was only one human being on earth that could make the house shake like that.**

"**Hello Coraline, how was school?" she asked in her usual annoyed tone.**

**Coraline just ignored her and laid her head down on the table across from where her mother was working.**

"**Hmm, I guess not" Mel answered herself.**

"**Grrr, don't blame me for my bad mood, blame the school" Coraline grumbled, her head slightly lifted up a bit.**

**Mel sighed and took a sip of her coffee before talking again.**

"**What happened this time?" she asked, glancing up from her laptop.**

"**Its that jerk-wad music teacher at school" Coraline answered whilst walking over to the fridge, after pushing a few of her fathers so-called "vegetables" out of the way, she finally reached the 6-pack of soda at the back.**

"**What about him?" Mel asked, this time she gave her daughter a confused look.**

"**I asked him if I could have guitar lessons at school today and he said that I was banned from all musical activities. And I have no idea why" Coraline answered before opening the can and taking a big gulp.**

"**Hmm, maybe its because you said, "Music is a big waste of time" and threw a tambourine at him" Mel said sarcastically.**

"**Ugh, I already told him it was an accident. Besides, I NEED to have guitar lessons" Coraline pleaded.**

**Mel stared at her daughter with confusion, Coraline only begged for things when she wanted them the most. And out of everything Coraline has ever asked for, why guitar lessons?**

**Mel took another sip of coffee before asking, "So, why do you want guitar lessons all of a sudden, young lady?"**

"**Look at this" Coraline answered, tossing a magazine on her mothers' laptop.**

**Mel read the cover, in bright metal letters, the words 'BASIC CHORD MAGAZINE' hung above a photo of a rock guitarist playing a Gibson SG in front of a wall of fire.**

"**Basic chord magazine? This is the reason that you want to get guitar lessons?" Mel asked, dangling the magazine in front of her daughters face.**

"**Of course it is" answered Coraline, snatching away the magazine from her mothers grip.**

"**How did you buy that anyway?" asked Mel. Because the last time she checked, Coraline wasn't getting any allowance until she paid for the damages done when she "accidentally" broke her favourite snow globe (little connection between the film, good right?)**

"**FYI mom, I paid for this magazine with my own mon…" but before she could finish her sentence, her mother gave her the 'tell me the truth' look.**

"**Okay, I used most of my own mon…" Coraline tried to finish the sentence, but her mother kept on giving her 'the look'.**

"**Ugh, fine, I borrowed some money from Wybie on the way home from scho…" Coraline was amazed, how could her mother keep it going for so long?**

"**Okay, I took it out of his pocket when he wasn't looking. That's the truth, happy now?" Coraline begged, she just wanted 'the look' to stop.**

**Mel smiled with satisfaction and said "Thank you, but I don't think you should have taken any of that money from Wybie, he's a nice boy and your best friend. You should treat him with more respect".**

**Coraline rolled her eyes. **

"**Hey, if it wasn't for me, them bullies at school would wedgied all the respect out of him days ago" she answered her mother before taking another sip of soda.**

**After finishing the last drop from inside the bottle, she threw it in the trash and turned to her mother and asked "By the way, could I go over to Wybie's house today? I wanted to give him his CD back. He said I could borrow it".**

**Mel re-opened her laptop and started typing again before answering with "Sure honey, but be back before 6pm. Your fathers making his "famous" green chilli tonight".**

**Coraline shivered at the thought, she quickly ran back into the kitchen.**

"**Mom, PLEASE let me have dinner over at Wybie's" she begged, giving her the puppy dog eyes that always got her what she wanted.**

**Mel smirked before answering, "I thought you'd never ask".**

**Coraline grabbed her raincoat and swampers before running out of the door to her best friends house.**

Well, that's it. My first chapter is complete. Please review if you want to see who her new guitar teacher will be. Man your computers and may the force be with you. 


	2. Wybie's Riff

**A/N: Hey all, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Cause there's more to come. BTW I got some great writing tips from CC333, who's completed their story 'The Crash'. You should check it out, it's worth reading. But that's a long enough authors' note, lets get on with the story.**

**P.s. I don't own Coraline or any of the characters. All rights reserved to the guys who made it.**

Coraline made her way across the muddy field whilst trying to avoid the many molehills that had cropped up over the month. She remembered when she "accidentally" tripped Wybie over and he landed face first on one. She was never going to let him forget that day.

After making it across the field, she finally made it to Wybie's house. Coraline made her way up the porch steps and was about to ring the doorbell, until she spotted a sticky note attached to it.

It said:

Hey Jonesy

If you need me, I'll be in the garage.

P.s. the doors open.

Wybie

Even thought she was a little bit confused about how he knew she would be there, she walked over to the garage door and went inside. Once inside, Coraline noticed her curly haired friend over by his bike, as usual he was wearing his famous "stalking" overcoat and skeleton gloves.

"Hey 'Why were you born'" she said. But strangely, he didn't answer.

"Hey, I sai-" but she was cut off when she noticed why he didn't answer, he was listening to his MP3 Player. Coraline snuck up behind him, unseen and quickly took off his ear buds.

"HEY CURLY!" she yelled and watched as her friend fell backwards over his bike. Coraline went around the bike and couldn't help but laugh at the position her friend was in.

"Not funny Jonesy" Wybie said as she helped him up.

"Yes it was, so there's no point in denying it." Coraline replied. Giving her friend his daily punch on the shoulder before talking again.

"By the way, how did you know I was coming over?" She asked.

"Its Saturday. Your dad always makes his "famous green chilli" and you always ask to come over my house" her friend replied, giving her a smirk. Coraline thought back and realised that he was right. She always did ask if she could go over to Wybie's for dinner. After cleaning up Wybie's tools, they made their way inside the house. Coraline then remembered the other reason she asked to go to Wybie's.

"Hey Wybie, here's your CD back. Thanks for letting me borrow it" she said as her friend took it from her grasp.

"No problem. Hey, I-I've also got the new CD from 'Phantom Newt'. You want to borrow it?" Wybie asked.

"Sure, thanks" Coraline replied. They made their way upstairs to the door with the words 'Wybie's Room' carved into the woodwork. Wybie opened the door and Coraline looked around, she had never been in his room before. The room was a faded yellow colour with the occasional rock n' roll poster here and there. He had black and white striped bed sheets and a 'Phantom Newt' pillowcase. He had a desk with a computer next to the door and a HD TV in the corner with many video games, mostly 'Guitar Hero'. But what really caught Coraline's was what was next to the computer desk. Next to the desk, was a black and purple Gibson SG and imprinted at the bottom was an image of the moon, except it was purple and the words 'Power to the people' were written underneath. Coraline had never seen a guitar like that before.

"Awesome right?" came Wybie's voice from behind her. She quickly snapped out of her trance and turned back to him.

"Yeah, that's incredible." Coraline replied, she quickly looked back at it.

"I did that moon design you know" he said whilst putting away the CD Coraline gave back and taking out the 'Phantom Newt' CD in the process.

Coraline gasped, she never thought Wybie was an artist. To be truthful, she didn't think he was anything normal.

"Its true. After my mum and dad died, I-I needed something to take my mind off it. So, one day whilst I was in school, I saw a notice for guitar lessons and I thought it sounded fun. And after about a month of practicing, I knew how to play the guitar really well" he explained.

Coraline gave him a serious look.

"How well?" she asked.

"Just watch" he answered, before grabbing his guitar and playing the most amazing riff Coraline had ever scene. After finishing the riff, Wybie put the guitar back on its stand and looked back at his friend.

Coraline was speechless. He was good, even more than good, he was perfect.

"Wybie, that was incredible" she said.

"Well, I don't like to brag" he said in a stuck up English accent.

Coraline thought for a second and then came up with an almost insane idea.

"Hey Wybie, you're my friend right?" she asked him.

Wybie was about to ask her if she wanted to go downstairs, until she asked him the question.

"Uhh…s-sure C-Coraline, why?" he asked.

"So, do you think you could give me…guitar lessons?" she asked nervously.

Wybie was astonished, she never asked him for anything like this before. She had never had an interest in any musical instrument since she threw that tambourine at their music teacher's head.

"W-Why are you interested in guitar lessons all of a sudden?" he asked confused.

Coraline took the same 'BASIC CHORD' magazine that she showed her mother out of her pocket and waved it in front of him.

"Awesome, you have the latest 'BASIC CHORD'? This is the best guitar magazine ever. I ha-" but then he realised something. Coraline had told him that her mom had taken away her allowance until she paid for the damages to her mom's snow globe. And this magazine had only come out today. He had also lost some money out of his pocket the exact same time she said she was going to buy something from the store. But how did sh-. That's when it struck him.

"Did you take my money to buy this magazine?" Wybie asked angrily.

Coraline groaned.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you give me guitar lessons, you can keep the stupid magazine. Deal?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Wybie thought about for a second before finally extending his arm out for her to seal the deal.

"Deal. But you also have to help me make dinner" he replied.

"Ugh, fine. Where's your grandma anyway?" she asked. She hadn't seen or heard her the whole time she had been here.

"She's out at bingo. She never comes in until late at night. So, I have to make my own dinner. Grilled Cheese sound okay to you?" Wybie asked, leading his friend to the stairs.

"Sure, sounds great" Coraline replied. Following her friend down the stairs. Coraline could tell that guitar lessons with Wybie would be great.

**A/N: Well, that's it for another chapter. I don't own 'Guitar Hero' either. As usual, all rights reserved to them guys who make it. But I did make up 'Phantom Newt'.**

**Please review, tell your friends, man your computers and may the force be with you all.**


	3. The Fallout

**A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes, how about a round of applause for my next chapter. Even thought I can't hear you, I'm sure that small amounts of you are clapping. But enough about my authors note. I don't own Coraline or the characters. All rights reserved to the guys who made it. **

-2 weeks later-

Charlie Jones was busy in the kitchen making his "pancakes". Ever since his fish casserole gave Coraline a sickness that kept her off school for a month, he had been trying to make less toxic meals. Meanwhile, Mel sat at her laptop, she only had a few more pages before she could get her pages edited.

After a short while, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and a messy, blue haired girl stroll into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear" Mel greeted.

Coraline just groaned and sat down at the dining table. Charlie put a plate of pancakes that looked like the combination of vomit and bread mould in front of her, causing her to groan even more. Charlie could tell something was wrong.

"Something wrong kiddo?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, its nothing" Coraline replied.

"Now c'mon Coraline, I know that something's been wrong with you ever since your first guitar lesson with Wybie. You can tell me if something is wrong" he said. Coraline made a smile. She knew she could always count on her dad to cheer her up.

"Well, when Wybie said he could give me guitar lessons, I thought it would be more exciting. But all he ever lets me play are stupid chords. I just want to be able to play rock guitar," Coraline said.

Mel shook her head and looked up from her laptop.

"Coraline, playing guitar isn't like riding a bike. Or whatever that thing is he rides on. It takes time and practice. Don't you remember how long it took him to play guitar that well?" she asked her daughter. Coraline just let out a sigh before digging into her pancakes. After breakfast, she got changed into her weekend clothes and put on her swampers and raincoat. She was about halfway down the hall when her mother called out to her.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" her mother asked in her concerned voice.

"I'm going over to Wybie's. Today he's going to teach me more about chords or something" Coraline replied.

"Okay then. But I want you home before it gets dark" Mel answered.

"Bye mom" Coraline yelled behind her before running out of her front door.

"Goodbye dear" Mel replied, smiling partially.

-Later at Wybie's house-

"Okay Jonesy, now to play a C Major, Place your ring finger on the 5th string, 3rd fret, then place your middle finger on the 4th string, 2nd fret, then place your index finger on the 2nd string, 1st fret and then start from the 5th string and strum each of the strings below it in quick succession. But don't play the 6th string. It sounds weird" Wybie explained to his "pupil". Coraline was bored out of her mind. Wybie had been teaching her chords all morning and she hadn't played one ounce of heavy metal.

"Wybie, I'm not trying to make you sound like a bad teacher or anything. But we haven't played any REAL music yet" Coraline asked.

Wybie looked at her with confusion. He had a bit of hurt in his expression.

"What do you mean, REAL music?" he asked her.

"I mean this is boring. Can't we start to play some 'Phantom Newt' or 'Imploding Massacre'?" Coraline pleaded.

"Coraline, before you can play any rock, jazz, classical or any kind of guitar music, you need to learn chords first. It's like a musicians bread and butter." Wybie replied.

"Well, I don't believe that for a second. I bet you just don't want me to be as good as you" Coraline said in a stuck-up tone.

"WHAT? Why would I not want that?" her curly haired friend asked. He had a look of anger in his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Why-were-you-born. You know that whatever you've done in life, I've done better. And now that I want to learn how to play the guitar, you don't want me to steal the spotlight!" Coraline snapped. Wybie just stared at her. The whole time he'd known Coraline, he never thought he'd hear her say that. It was like a pickaxe had been shoved into his heart. There was a long silence between the two before Wybie broke it.

"Well then, if I'm not a god teacher, why are you still taking lessons from me?" he asked in an angry tone. Coraline never expected him to say that.

"Fine, I'll just go find another guitar teacher. A GOOD ONE!" And with that, she walked out of his room, slamming the door shut as she left.

Wybie threw a baseball at the door in rage and collapsed onto his bed. For 2 hours, he just sat there and thought.

"_She thinks that just because she's better at stuff than I am, she can treat me like garbage. Well what does she know? Even I know that playing the guitar isn't easy. If only she could see how hard it really i…" _And at that moment, Wybie had an grabbed his cell phone and dialled his friends who were in the school band with him.

"Dustin? Kendall? Emily? I'm going to need a favour," he asked before discussing his plan with his friends.

**A/N: And so ends another chapter. Just so you know, I also made up Dustin, Kendall, Emily and 'Imploding Massacre' (I can make up some awesome band names. I should be getting paid). Please review; tell your friends, man your computers and May the force be with you.**


	4. Move Along

**A/N: Salutations dudes and dudettes, I'm back again for another chapter. After this, it'll be my last chapter. I'm sure that most of you are thinking "Awwww". BTW I don't own Coraline or any of the characters. However, I do own Dustin, Kendall and Emily. Also, you might want to check the last chapter, I added another character. Anyway, on with the story.**

Monday 3:30PM –

Coraline strolled up to her locker with an angry look on her face. Ever since her fight with Wybie, she hadn't talked to him once. She was starting to think that he was gone forever.

She opened her locker, closed the door and was about to walk away until she saw one of Wybie's sticky notes on the door of her locker.

"_I've got to find out where he gets them from" _she thought to herself. She took the note off of her locker, it read:

Hey Jonesy

If you want to see how hard playing

the guitar really is, then

meet me in the auditorium at 3:35PM after school.

Wybie

Coraline put the note in her pocket and headed towards the auditorium. Once she arrived, she saw Wybie up on stage with his guitar. Behind him were other kids in their grade; each of them had their own instruments and wore the same school uniform. On bass was a Goth boy with a white streak down his jet-black hair that she recognized as Kendall from her history class. On drums was a boy with long brown hair that was just inches away from his shoulders, Wybie had mentioned that his name was Dustin once. And on keyboard was a girl with curled, brunette hair that went past her shoulders, Coraline recognized her as her friend Emily. Wybie noticed her arriving and welcomed her.

"Hey Jonesy" he said, putting on the best smirk he could.

"What do you want Why-were-you-born?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"_Whoa, she only THAT name if she's either playful or ticked off" _he thought to himself.

"Well?" Coraline asked, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"Just watch," he simply answered before counting the band in.

"1,2,3,4" he announced before Dustin opened the song with a brief drum solo. Kendall later opened with bass before the band finally burst into life with Wybie and Kendall on vocals.

Song: Move Along by The All-American Rejects

**Wybie: Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone sins<br>Kendall: Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Both: Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<strong>

**Kendall: Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Both: Move along, move along like I know you do<br>Wybie: And even when your hope is gone  
>Both: Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>Move along<strong>

**Kendall: So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Wybie: Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your<br>Both: Hands are shaking cold  
>Wybie: Your hands are mine to hold<strong>

**Kendall: Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Both: Move along, move along like I know you do<br>Wybie: And even when your hope is gone  
>Both: Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Wybie: Move along  
>Kendall: (Go on, go on, go on, go on)<strong>

**Wybie: When everything is wrong we move along  
>Kendall: (Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Wybie: When everything is wrong, we move along  
>Along, along, along<strong>

**Kendall: When all you got to keep is strong  
>Both: Move along, move along like I know you do<br>Wybie: And even when your hope is gone  
>Both: Move along, move along just to make it through<br>[x3]**

**Wybie: (Move along)  
>Kendall: (Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Wybie: Right back what is wrong  
>We move along<strong>

The band finally settled down and Wybie waited for Coraline's answer. She just sat there stunned; she didn't think Wybie was the kind of guy to sing. And he was good. And all that guitar playing, it must have taken him forever to learn that song. That's when she realised why it took him so long to learn, it was harder than it looked. Wybie hopped off the stage and walked over to her, his guitar hanging round his neck.

"Now do you see why it took me so long to play? Why you have to learn chords first?" he asked her, he seemed to be happier now. Coraline sighed before answering.

"Okay, you win. Playing the guitar is harder than it looks" she replied.

"So, you want to be my pupil again?" Wybie asked, a look of hope on his face.

"Sure, after all, every good teacher needs a pupil" she answered before giving him his daily punch in the arm. Wybie gave his sore arm a rub before inviting her up on stage and handing her a spare guitar.

"Okay Miss Jones, lets get to work," he said.

**A/N: And thus ends another chapter…or something. I don't own The All-American Rejects or their song. All rights reserved to them and the guys who wrote it. **

**And to make my last chapter extra special, I'm going to add another musical number from Wybie's band. Please review; tell your friends, man your computers and May the force be with you.**


	5. Issues

**A/N: WASSUUUUPPP! My loyal readers, I'm sure most of you have been dreading this moment, but its time. THIS is my last chapter. But I'm pretty sure you haven't heard the last of Delorean71. To check if I've uploaded any different stories, which aren't Coraline, related, click on my profile. But this A/N has been long enough. Enjoy. I don't own Coraline or the characters used in the movie. All rights reserved to the guys who made it. However, I do own Dustin, Kendall and Emily.**

-2 Months Later-

The date was October 31st or as most kids like to put it, Halloween. And The 'Oregon Junior High' Halloween Dance was underway. All around the gym, students were either talking with friends or making out with their dates in the corner when they thought the chaperone wasn't watching. The reason for this was because the opening act was running late. The Principal came running up on stage, his face looked like a tomato. After taking a breather, he spoke into the microphone.

"Hello students, I'm am sorry for the short delay. But don't worry, the opening act has arrived and are ready to perform" he said. All around the gym, students started cheering, whistling and there was occasional fist-pump now and then. However, all applause ceased as The Principal started speaking again.

"And now, put you hands together for…THE OTHER ONES!" he announced before he ran offstage. Students started to applaud once again as the red curtain rose up, revealing Wybie on lead guitar, Coraline on back-up guitar, Kendall on bass, Dustin on drums and Emily on the turntables. They wore outfits that looked like they'd been through hell and back again. The boys' wore tuxedos with crooked neckties and the trousers torn. While the girls wore black dresses which reached their knees. And a thin layer of fog was covering their ankles. Emily opened on turntables before Wybie and Coraline began to play their opening riff. Wybie and Coraline began to sing with Kendall on back up.

Song: Issues by Escape The Fate

**Wybie: This is the death of me.  
>I feel it constantly<br>Kendall: Just like an enemy  
>That wants to see me bleed<br>Both: So I try to be silent  
>But my words they explode<br>Like hand grenades  
>Wybie: I just gotta stay calm<br>Before I let this time bomb  
>Blow up in my face.<strong>

**Coraline: These issues pin me to the floor  
>These issues are my overlord<br>I feel so dominated  
>These issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Kendall and Wybie: Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<strong>

**Wybie: The hounds of hell, they cry  
>That's how they get to me<br>Kendall: Inject my head with lies  
>The pain's astonishing<br>Both: Like a brick or a stone  
>Slowly crushing my bones<br>Sending me to my grave  
>Wybie: And it's such a fake<br>This life that I've made  
>I'm going insane<strong>

**Coraline: These issues pin me to the floor  
>These issues are my overlord<br>I feel so dominated  
>These issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Kendall and Wybie: Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<strong>

From there, Coraline launched into an epic solo. She and Wybie hadbeen working on it for weeks. And she sounded incredible. Through Wybie's eyes, she looked like a rock n' roll angel. He came back to reality when she began to sing again.****

**Coraline: These issues pin me to the floor  
>These issues are my overlord<br>I feel so dominated  
>These issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Kendall and Wybie: Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<br>Issues, they choke me like a noose  
>Issues, they choke me like a noose<strong>

The Band went silent and the whole gym was filled with applause, wolf-whistles, fist pumps, everything. Even the occasional rose was thrown on stage. This reminded her of when she performed with the "other" Spink and Forcible on stage. She shivered at the thought. The Principal ran up on stage once again and spoke into the microphone.

"Settle down everybody. Now before the festivities continue, lets hear another round of applause for The Other Ones!" he cheered before the gym began to applaud for the second time.

-2 hours later-

The gym was filled with music and dancing as the official band played on stage. Most students thought The Other Ones were better. But they still had a blast. Wybie, Coraline, Kendall, Dustin and Emily were at the punch bowl, talking to each other.

"That was epic!" Dustin shouted.

"Uber pwnage!" Kendall replied.

"Hey guys, don't forget Jonesy. That solo she played was incredible." Wybie exclaimed before raising his cup in the air.

"To Jonesy" he toasted.

"TO JONESY!" the rest of the band replied. Coraline blushed red. That was really sweet of Wybie to say that. It took her a few seconds to build up the courage before she finally tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Umm…Wybie, I-" but before she could finish her sentence, she heard Wybie's grandma calling from outside in her car.

"WYBOURNE! Its time to go" she yelled out of the open window.

"Okay, later guys" he said before finishing his punch and heading for the doors of the gym. However, before he reached the door, he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and spin him around. His eyes came face to face with Coraline's.

"Is there something wrong Cor-" was all he could say before she crashed her lips to his. They stayed that way for a few seconds before she let him go. The two of them stood in silence for a minute before Wybie broke it.

"So…see you tomorrow?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Sure, bye" Coraline replied, smiling as she walked back inside the gym. Wybie just stood there for blankly before his grandma called again.

"HURRY UP WYBOURNE!" she called, her voice sounded more serious. He finally came to his senses and ran towards his grandma's car.

Wybie lay down on his bed; his head was a blur ever since Coraline had kissed him. Suddenly, he heard a scratching at his window and saw the cat staring at him with its big, blue eyes. Wybie opened the latch and the cat climbed in and hopped onto Wybie's bed. Wybie petted it on its head and sat down next to it. He then heard his "Imploding Massacre" ring tone coming from his phone. He picked it up and noticed that it was only a message. He opened it, it read:

Luv u Wybourne x

His heart skipped a beat, he looked at the contact, it was from Coraline. He smiled and started typing in his reply. He finished and pressed the send button. Meanwhile, Coraline had got into bed and had placed her phone next to the photo of her friends from her old school. But before she fell asleep, she heard her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen; she had received a new message. She opened it and smiled, it read:

Luv u 2 Jonesy x

She already knew whom it was from. Only one boy she knew called her that. She placed the phone back on her nightstand. Coraline closed her eyes and fell asleep. She never knew that a simple guitar lesson would change her life so much.

**A.N: Well my friends, that's it. This has been a truly memorable experience for all of us. Especially me, because I've finished my first fanfic and I've made many friends on here. That includes:**

**. CC333**

**. WybiE'z KidNapPer**

**. And that's about it.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys, or girls, I don't know your genders. Anyways, goodbye and thanks. Keep checking my profile for more stories, man your computers and May the force be with you. **


End file.
